DDRMAX2 -Dance Dance Revolution 7thMIX-
|refimprove=September 2009}} PlayStation 2: |genre=Music & Exercise |modes=Single-player & Multiplayer |ratings=CERO: A (PlayStation 2) |platforms=Arcade & Sony PlayStation 2 |media= CD-ROM (arcade) DVD-ROM (PlayStation 2) |input= Pressure sensitive panels & Buttons (arcade) Dance pad & Gamepad (console) |cabinet=Custom |arcade system=Bemani System 573 Digital |cpu=R3000A 32 bit RISC processor |sound=PlayStation SPU |display=29" CRT (Raster, 256x224 & 740x480) }} DDRMAX2 Dance Dance Revolution 7thMIX is the 7th game in the Dance Dance Revolution series of music video games and the sequel to DDRMAX Dance Dance Revolution 6th Mix. It was released in the arcades by Konami on April 17, 2002. Although only officially released in Japan, units exist worldwide. DDRMAX2 contains a total of 116 songs that are playable in normal gameplay, 34 of which are new to Dance Dance Revolution. 20 of these songs are hidden and unlockable. The interface used is a red, grey, and yellow version of the Song Wheel interface introduced on DDR 5thMIX. The names of the difficulty modes are "Light," Standard," and "Heavy," as they were in DDRMAX. Gameplay The core gameplay of DDRMAX2 is the same as the previous Dance Dance Revolution games. The 2-tiered scoring system which debuted on DDRMAX is still utilized on DDRMAX2. The Groove Radar also returned, along with the return of the previous Foot Rating system. Extra Stage If, on the final stage, a player gets the grade of AA or better on any Heavy step routine, the game gives the message "Try Extra Stage." The song wheel on the Extra Stage is locked to MAXX UNLIMITED, which is played with the Reverse Scroll modifier, a Dark Modifier (Step line disappears) and a x1.5 Speed modifier. The Extra Stage is also played in "Pressure" mode, where health bar starts full and does not regenerate if it depletes with missed steps. If the player scores a grade of AA or better, then they are forced to play "One More Extra Stage." This time, the Song Wheel is locked on 革命 (KAKUMEI).. The player is forced to play its Oni steps in a Reverse Scroll modifier, a Dark Modifier (Step line disappears) and a x3 Speed modifier. On One More Extra Stage, it is in sudden-death mode, which means just one step that is not scored "Perfect" or "Great" or one freeze that is scored "NG" ends the game. Nonstop Challenge The Nonstop Challenge, also referred to as Oni Mode, is a feature new to DDRMAX2. It was officially renamed Challenge Mode in Dance Dance Revolution Extreme to avoid confusion with Nonstop Mode. The mode involves playing through 4-10 different usually themed songs with limited gaps between them just like in Nonstop Mode, but the traditional Dance Gauge is replaced by a "battery bar" with 3 lives (4 lives total,). A life is lost if a combo is broken (which is done by getting a step judged as a Good or less, or by breaking a Freeze). Lives can be regained after every song played, and some courses force different modifiers. If all lives (4) are lost, the game ends and the course fails. (The challenge Lives is also used at DDR SuperNOVA2 in EXTRA STAGE.) In Challenge mode, the dance point system is slightly modified (Perfects and OKs are worth 2 points and Greats are worth 1, everything else is worth 0), and the final score is displayed as a percentage of the maximum possible dance points. The courses Naoki Standard, Nearly = 130, and Paranoia Brothers are used for rankings. Players are ranked first by how long they lasted, and then, in case of a tie, by percentage score. Oni mode courses in DDRMAX2 sometimes have special song remixes that have a special difficulty, referred to as the Challenge difficulty and color-coded navy blue. The fan name of the mode comes from the Japanese name for the difficulty, 鬼 (oni, Japanese for demon). There are nineteen of these songs, and they are not available in the regular game mode in the arcade version of DDRMAX2. They all present on the home version as normal songs, although only 1 difficulty is available. Some of these Challenge remixes do appear on Dance Dance Revolution Extreme as playable tracks. Link data Some machines have the ports to insert PlayStation memory cards. Such memory cards have to be PlayStation 1 (not PS2) memory cards with Link Data from the home version of DDR 5th Mix (the home version of DDRMAX2 cannot create arcade-compatible Link Data). 5th Mix can create two different kinds of arcade link data; the Link Data file for DDRMAX2 is known as "New Version" Link Data and is backward-compatible with DDRMAX arcade machines as well. Link Data serves two primary purposes: Score-saving and Internet Ranking. The user can save his or her scores from arcade performances, and whenever the game is played in the future, the arcade game will load the scores for each user and show them on the song-selection screen to show the player's best performances. These scores can also be viewed at home with DDR 5th Mix. DDRMAX2 also provides Internet Ranking codes based on the user's performance in the Challenge Mode courses. As with all of Konami's Internet Ranking events, the webpage for the game would allow users to enter in a generated password which contains their initials and scores for that session, and the webpage would display the rankings for those who have submitted codes. Link Data saves these passwords so that they may be entered much more conveniently. The arcade game can exchange custom stepchart data with the home version, as well as any earlier version that has songs that are in DDRMAX2, though this requires special steps to be taken in DDRMAX2 to write a PlayStation 1-formatted save file, which must then be copied to the PlayStation 1 memory card by the user. Home version The home version of DDRMAX2: Dance Dance Revolution 7thMIX was released in Japan on April 24, 2003, for the Sony PlayStation 2 video game console. It has 74 songs, including most of the new songs from the arcade version, including eight new home-exclusive songs, All the Challenge-difficulty songs from the arcade version are available for play on the home version, most of them hidden and unlockable. There are a total of 32 hidden songs. DDRMAX2's hidden songs can be unlocked automatically by accessing its save data in the home version of Dance Dance Revolution Extreme. In addition, DDRMAX2 can be used to unlock the hidden songs in DDRMAX Dance Dance Revolution 6thMix DDRMAX2 Dance Dance Revolution, with the mix number omitted, is the home version released in North America for the Sony PlayStation 2 video game console. The North American version is considerably different from the Japanese version. Music }} }} }} }} Songs Green songs equals new songs from this game. Blue songs equals songs that appears from DDRMAX. Yellow songs equals songs that appears from DDR 1st Mix through 5th Mix. Purple songs equals songs are hidden. Red songs equals boss songs. A Minute (Extended Mix) "A Minute (Extended Mix)" is a song by X-Treme. Afronova Remix Afronova Remix is a song by NIGHT BARKI vs. Re-Venge. AM-3P ( AM East Mix ) "AM-3P ( AM East Mix )" is a song by Ktz. B4U ( B4 Za Beat Mix ) "B4U ( B4 Za Beat Mix )" is a song by Naoki. Baby Love Me "Baby Love Me" is a song by Judy Crystal. Breakdown! "Breakdown!" (stylized as BREVK DOWN!) is a song by Be For U. Brilliant 2U ( K.O.G G3 Mix ) "Brilliant 2U ( K.O.G G3 Mix )" is a song by Naoki. Burnin' the Floor ( Blue Fire Mix ) "Burnin' the Floor ( Blue Fire Mix )" is a song by Naoki. Burning Heat! (3 Option Mix) "Burning Heat! (3 Option Mix)" is a song by Mr.T with Motoaki.F. This song is a remix of the track "Burning Heat," which is the first stage music from Konami's Gradius II, and even samples from the NES/Famicom version. This song is also a shorter version of the "Full Option Mix," which appeared in beatmania IIDX 7th Style and subsequent arcade / home console releases. Candy "Candy♥" is a song by Kosaka Riyu. Celebrate Nite ( Euro Trance Style ) "Celebrate Nite ( Euro Trance Style )" is a song by N.M.R. Crash! "Crash!" is a song by Mr.Brian & The Final Band. D2R "D2R" is a song by Naoki. Destiny "Destiny" is a song by Naoki feat. Paula Terry. Dive to the Night "Dive to the Night" is a song by Kosaka Riyu. Do It Right (80's Electro Mix) "Do It Right (80's Electro Mix)" is a song by Sota feat.Ebony Fay. Drifting Away "Drifting Away" is a song by Lange feat. Skye. Drop Out (From Nonstop Megamix) "Drop Out (From Nonstop Megamix)" is a song by NW260. Dynamite Rave ( B4 Za Beat Mix ) "Dynamite Rave ( B4 Za Beat Mix )" is a song by Naoki. Ecstasy ( Midnight Blue Mix ) "Ecstasy ( Midnight Blue Mix )" is a song by D-Complex. Ever Snow "Ever Snow" is a song by Yoma Komatsu. Fantasy "Fantasy" is a song by Lockout. Higher ( Next Morning Mix ) "Higher ( Next Morning Mix )" is a song by NM feat. Sunny. Hysteria 2001 "Hysteria 2001" is a song by NM. I Feel ... "I Feel ..." is a song by Akira Yamaoka. It's Raining Men (Almighty Mix) "It's Raining Men (Almighty Mix)" is a song by Geri Halliwell. Kakumei "革命" (Kakumei) is a song by DJ Taka with Naoki. It is the One More Extra Stage song in DDRMAX2 and also Beatmania IIDX 7th style Kind Lady (Interlude) "Kind Lady (Interlude)" is a song by Okuyatos. Little Boy (Boy on Boy Mix) "Little Boy (Boy on Boy Mix)" is a song by Captain Jack. This song title contains an ingame typo. The proper name is "Little Boy (Boy Oh Boy Mix)", which is used on all exported versions. Living in America "Living in America" is a song by Rose & John. Long Train Runnin' "Long Train Runnin'" is a song by Bus Stop. Look At Us (Daddy DJ Remix) "Look At Us (Daddy DJ Remix)" is a song by Sarina Paris. Look to the Sky (Trance Mix) "Look to the Sky (Trance Mix)" is a song by System S.F. feat. Anna. Love Shine "Love ♥ Shine" is a song by Kosaka Riyu. Also appears on Beatmania IIDX 9th Style. Matsuri Japan (From Nonstop Megamix) "祭 Japan (From Nonstop Megamix)" (Matsuri Japan (From Nonstop Megamix)) is a song by Re-Venge. Maximum Overdrive (KC Club Mix) "Maximum Overdrive (KC Club Mix)" is a song by 2 Unlimited. MAXX Unlimited "MAXX Unlimited" is a song by Z. This song is the Extra Stage song in DDRMAX2. MAXX Unlimited is also a part of the MAX Series, which includes MAX 300,MAX.(period),Fascination MAXX,The Legend of MAX & More. MAXX Unlimited is rated 10 footer the 2nd rated 10 footer after MAX 300. More Than I Needed to Know "More Than I Needed to Know" is a song by Scooch. This song artist contains an ingame typo. The proper name is "SCOOCH", which is used on all exported versions. My Summer Love ( Tommy's Smile Mix ) "My Summer Love ( Tommy's Smile Mix )" is a song by Mitsu-O! with Geila. Nothing Gonna Stop (Dance Mania Mix) "Nothing Gonna Stop (Dance Mania Mix)" is a song by Micky. Paranoia "Paranoia" is a song by 180. Rain of Sorrow "Rain of Sorrow" is a song by NM feat. Ebony Fay. Secret Rendez-vous "Secret Rendez-vous" is a song by Divas. Sexy Planet (From Nonstop Megamix) "Sexy Planet (From Nonstop Megamix)" is a song by Crystal Aliens. Silent Hill ( 3rd Christmas Mix ) "Silent Hill ( 3rd Christmas Mix )" is a song by Thomas Howard. So Fabulous So Fierce (Freak Out) "So Fabulous So Fierce (Freak Out)" is a song by Thunderpuss feat. Jocelyn Enriquez. Spin the Disc "Spin the Disc" is a song by Good-Cool. Stay "Stay" is a song by Tess. Still In My Heart ( Momo Mix ) "Still In My Heart ( Momo Mix )" is a song by Naoki. Super Star (From Nonstop Megamix) "Super Star (From Nonstop Megamix)" is a song by DJ.Rich feat. Tail Bros. Sweet Sweet ♥ Magic "Sweet Sweet ♥ Magic" is a song by Jun. The Reflex "The Reflex" is a song by Duran Duran. The Whistle Song (Blow My Whistle Baby) "The Whistle Song (Blow My Whistle Baby)" is a song by DJ Aligator Project. This title was changed from "Blow My Whistle Baby" to "Blow My Whistle, Baby or Bitch" for the banner in the U.S PS2 release, and the audio was changed for both the arcade and the U.S/Japanese PS2 release. Trip Machine Climax "Trip Machine Climax" is a song by DE-SIRE. Like in DDRMAX or Stepmania Changing on Trip Machine Respect Trance de Janeiro (Samba de Janeiro 2002 Epic Vocal Remix) "Trance de Janeiro (Samba de Janeiro 2002 Epic Vocal Remix)" is a song by Bellini. Tsugaru "Tsugaru" is a song by Reveng vs De-Sire. Tsugaru ( Apple Mix ) "Tsugaru ( Apple Mix )" is a song by Reveng vs De-Sire. References External links *[http://www.konami.co.jp/am/ddr/ddrmax2/ DDRMAX2 Dance Dance Revolution 7thMix website] *Dancemania Category:DanceDanceRevolution Category:Arcade Series Category:Games